


It's went wrong. And now she gone

by Trytokillmeorsomething123



Series: Multi outcome, both out as best and as worst [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't let that tittle fool you, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette nope her way out, Marinette ran away, Multi, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other, Read with your own caution, She is done with the bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytokillmeorsomething123/pseuds/Trytokillmeorsomething123
Summary: Even after beaten Hawk Moth, she revealed his identity to the public. Return to be only Marinette. She can't find peace for herself as her civilian life falling apart.Marinette is done with the fighting, she is hurt and she doubted that she would be healed.So instead of fighting back, she trying something she never did before.Running away.Getting away from the problem. It's easier and more effective. Wonder why she never did this before?
Series: Multi outcome, both out as best and as worst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690432
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	1. I need to go, you all seemed like you don't want me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is no fluff fic. It fucking hurts to even write this shit. But I'm starting to write already. There's no turning back now.

Marinette is done.  
She is done with everyone bullshit.  
Damian suddenly tell her that he wants to break up, that's she is nothing but a hopeless idiot.  
Her parents believe in Lila lies, always grounded her for some bullshit reason. To make the matter worst, she has to sneak out time to time as ladybug.  
All her friends believe Lila lies! And trying to push her away.  
Master Fu is gone, now standing Wang Fu. No longer the irresponsible adult who pushes his responsibility on to her.  
And damm if she already beaten Hawk Moth, retreat two miraculous. Chat Noir have quit not long after the final battle.  
Her civil life is falling apart, and she was done trying.  
Trying to fix everything, everyone problem.  
She isn't going to give a damm to everyone and everything. Simply, she got nothing that they can take from her anymore.

Let's go back to where it goes wrong. 

______________________________________________________

Marinette wake up just before the clock go off -strange- she notes, Tiki was nowhere to be found - Oh no, Tiki??- she panic before realized what going on is normal.  
The kawmii can't be active as the black cat miraculous has been deactivated. Her earrings are gone, now a turtle bracelet lying on her wist, as she always needs some kawmii active to help her with the miraculous box. 

Seeing the green kawmii around wasn't bad, it's just that she used to have Tiki, it's make having Wayzz felt so wrong. 

Breathing in and out help her calm down a lot.  
______________________________________________________  
As Hawk Moth got defeated, she finally got back to her normal life, but because Chat decided to stop being a hero, she got no choice but give up on Tiki.  
It's already went bad as she want to start a new life but not without her little ladybug.  
But she can always contact Tiki though Wayzz. That cheer her up a little bit. 

Get herself ready for a new day at school, she found herself can't wear her normal clothes, as the bracelet will be shown. She doesn't want Nino to realized something.  
She lucky found a new jacket she has made but the commission was canceled. She tuck herself into the black jacket, cat ears on the hood of it make her mouth taste like a weird candy. The bittersweet taste wants to bring her mood down, nope, she not gonna let it! The jacket sleeves are long enough to cover up her wist and hands so there won't be a problem.  
Gather all her notebook, books, and a pen, she ready to get to school. 

Running down the stairs and out the front door, she didn't even bother to have anything for breakfast as Marinette and her parents aren't in the best term relationship. But she is not gonna stave herself or her little kawmii, she used her commission money for most of her everyday things, including breakfast. 

______________________________________________________  
Marinette ending up got to the class way too early, as there no one but her in it. But soon she heard footsteps and convention in the hallway, she knew her class is coming. Accidentally, she drops her pen down a gap next to her chair, it's was her favorite one she isn't gonna let it there. Crawl down the chair, she quickly and skillfully got the pen out. As she about to rise, a voice stopped her midway. 

It's Alya.  
"Don't you think Marinette became ridiculous all of a sudden? " She snorted, the venom can be heard in her voice.  
"I mean, she wanted to hang out all the sudden! She is useful and all, but what makes her think that she can hang with us after what she has done to Lila! "  
Marinette went stifled. 

"Yeah, Lila told me she been threatened her again! " Rose speak up, she was unpleasant. 

"I mean, she thinks that we are still her friends? Hah, she lucky she is our class president. Else, we would get rid of her already! " Alex said, she sounds so angry. Marinette didn't even dare to breathe. 

And then she heard something about Lila came, the class footsteps rushing outside and then it all went silent. 

She got herself up slowly, she shoved everything belong to her into her backpack and ran off, didn't even to reply Wayzz call. 

______________________________________________________  
Marinette found herself in the dark, lonely, and stress out, there wasn't anyone around her. Look at her phone, the time inform her that she misses her math class. She goes through her connection numbers, and stop at a very familiar name.  
Damian.  
Maybe, just maybe. If she calls him, everything wouldn't be so bad. A little voice in her head told her to differ. She not gonna listen to it. 

She pushes the call button, hoping to hear his voice, hope that he will calm her down, he would tell her that everything will be better.  
But the moment he picks up, something in her sink down. 

"D-Dami, I... "  
"Marinette, I'm done with you. We Are done. " His voice, the same voice she heard every night, the voice led her through the darkness. The voice used to sound like the loveliest things now felt like nothing but a cold, dead ring to her ears.  
"W-What? "  
"I'm done with you, can't you tell that I'm only playing with you? Do you think that I would date some worthless, hopeless idiots like you? Dupain-Cheng stops dreaming, you are nothing. "  
And then he hangs up. 

Marinette never felt like she wants to tear something and burn it down so much like she is right now. 

______________________________________________________  
Marinette ran back to her house, ignore the shouting of her mother, she ran up to her room, grab the miraculous box, three sets of clothing, and stuffed everything in her biggest backpack. 

She quickly ran out of her house, left her parents shouting behind and head to the nearest ATM. 

All her money from her commission has been taken out, after that, she went somewhere randomly and transforming herself using the horse miraculous. 

Take her somewhere, anywhere! Just not here, or Gotham, she needs to get somewhere, pick up all the broken pieces of herself, and glue it back together. She has to get away from the first, she just can't deal with them right now.  
With that in mind, she called out the portal, jump in it before it disappears.


	2. What a girl disappearent had set off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette disappearent cause a lot of chaos.  
> Shit went really bad.  
> And Lila little kingdom came crumbled down apart.  
> The girl didn't got back even when everyone knows the truth about everything.  
> No.

The first day Marinette disappeared, no one thought too much about it. Her classmates thought that she just simply stay at home and not want to go to school. Lila came up with some really nasty lies about the girl, everyone believe in it is surely the worst part. Adrien was busy with the Agreste fashion company, he refused to let it fall. It's can cause thousands lost their job. He doesn't have the time to check on his best friend because of it. 

The Wayne family just thought the girl was busy and doesn't have time to contact. A certain Wayne boy has other ideas, Marinette might finally let go of him. 

And her parents just put it as another one of the disappearing period stunt she usually pull when she want.  
______________________________________________________  
The second day, Chloé was the first one to notice something were really wrong. The girl can't called her friend, so she rushed out of class and contact everyone who could possibly know where Marinette is. 

No one Fucking KNOW.  
______________________________________________________  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! " Chloé rushed into the bakery cause the couple to jump.  
By the time she was sure that her friend wasn't there, she corner the couple with questions. But both of them don't know about their own daughter and brush it off as one of those disappearing stunt she pull.  
Chloé almost jump at the couple and yell at them, she their daughter God Dammit! This is not another episode of disappearing whatever that is!  
Chloé end up walk out furiously.  
______________________________________________________  
She called Adrien and he was in a meeting so she has no choice but put it simple for him.  
"Mari is fucking missing. "

The boy turn off the phone right after that.  
And apeared in Paris the day after look like a hot mess, start his own search right after.  
______________________________________________________  
Chloé came across Kagami and Luka, she hold hope when she asked them about the girl. None of them knew.  
They suggested they should help her to find Marinette.  
______________________________________________________  
The three called everyone they knew, Jagger Stone, Marinette grandparents, Marinette secretary as MDC, they even went as far as called the Waynes.  
And they got nothing. 

______________________________________________________  
The third day, shit crash down really really fast.  
Everyone Marinette know as friends and family come to Paris.  
Jagger Stone was there, looking everywhere for his honor niece. And he accidentally came across Lila and her friends.  
"Hmm, of course I knew MDC, I'm the one introduced him to Jagger Stone! " Lila said to her sheeps. 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you know Jagger Stone! You have save his cat! " Rose blem. 

"Yeah, and that time when you tell us about him standing up for you when Marinette bullying you too! "

"Uhum, uncle Jack is so cool! " Lila said, how easy to fool these little idiots. 

That is when something in Jagger Stone snaps. Did this girl just said his niece is bullying her?  
Jagger Stone act quick, he called his secretary to gather evidence about all the lies of one Lila Rosie.  
There a whole blog about it, interviews of Lila and her fake story. It's take not too long for them to have enough evidence against the liar. 

The new about Lila Rosie used Jagger Stone and a lot more celebrities name for her own good. Her lies and her actions came crashing Paris new Chanels that night. It's a hot topic and now everyone in Paris has known about Lie-la and how she really bullying another girl by spreading false about her. 

Marinette parents now know about the girl, her lies and how they have abandoned their own daughter for that liar lies. They rushing through Paris to find their once lovely little girl. 

The whole class now know about Lila, Jagger Stone also said that he came back to Paris to find his missing niece. Marinette. When he came across Lila.  
The whole class rushing through house and house to find out where the girl was. They want to apologize. No. They need to apologize.  
The girl was nothing but a supportive friend, who warned them numerous times about Lila Rosie. Which they put it as jealousy and bullying. 

The police even came in to find the girl, as they investigating, they found out how wrong the school has treated the girl. Bullied, property damaged and all been ignored by the school.  
Bustier and Damocles got instantly removed from the school. They have to face the polices and investigation right after that.  
______________________________________________________  
The Wayne quickly make their way to Paris, put their hands into everything that involving Marinette.  
They putting their best effort to find the girl.  
Seeking every towers, hills, houses,...  
Hacking into every camera systems.  
Tracking her phone down.  
Heck, they even got the league involved!  
Not that if they don't, the other would stayed away from the case. Everyone loves Marinette.  
She is literally a ball of sunshine!  
They first was only wanted to asured her safety, but after what Tim find out what were going on in her life, after the new about Marinette and her bully drowned the internet?

Now it's not only about her safety anymore, the girl life was fuck up and no one knows.

Everyone wants to have some words with the girl for themselves for the sudden disappearent and her life choice.  
______________________________________________________  
The only result that they get from that day?  
A message that Chloé got from Marinette herself latter on.

[I'm fine, I just need time, please tell them to stop searching for me. ]

And that set them off.  
The search got wider and wider. They search more and more often.  
Go through the whole city on and on. 

You can just tell everyone to stop finding you!  
Exspecially when your life is fuck up. No.  
Or when they just have to found out about it themselves. No.  
And definitely not when your last log in was in the same city as them. So, no.  
That's just not how it works. And Marinette clearly not in her right state of mind. 

This girl NEEDED a talk.  
______________________________________________________  
The forth day start, and Chloé got her hand on the first information of the girl from her secretary.  
Marinette bank account was empty.  
All her latest commissions had been cancelled. 

"... Can you repeat that? " Chloé asked, her monotone scared the secretary off. 

"I-i am sorry miss. Her bank account has been emptied four days ago, h-her commissions have been cancelled about ten minutes ago. " 

"..." Chloé quickly end the called and quickly contact Tim, maybe he can track Marinette account down. It's no hope. But at least they could try.  
And why that DAMM Secretary doesn't notice it sooner!  
______________________________________________________  
Tim did exactly what Chloé told him to, tracked Marinette account down. But it only show where and when the last time she last log in.  
Last log in. Paris. Ten minutes ago.  
"... What The Actually Fuck?!?! " Tim almost broke his computer as his anger roams. How the fuck. Did she managed to get away from the whole fucking league trying to find her in the fucking city. AND have time to log in her account. Cancelled ALL the fucking commissions???

"That's it. I'm done. Marinette might have some magical users helping her. " Tim laying back, rubbing his eyes, Dick and Jason on his side, looking just as tired as him. 

"Found anything?" Dick said worryingly, Jason on the side of the room about to set off for another search. 

"Yeah, it's either Marinette has super powers to hide herself or has someone someone with super powers help her hide. " Tim said, taking another slips out of his coffee mug. "No fucking way she can hide from all those heroes and Batman himself on her neck searching for her and still can cancelled all the commissions. "

Jason was generally confused. "What are you talking about? " He walks closer to Tim, when he read what going on the computer, he knows what exactly Tim was talking about. 

"... I'll contact Chloé, she's local, she must know someone fit the statement. " Dick quickly suggested. 

"Sure, Paris surely have some magical heroes saved their ass everyday! " Jason said mockingly. 

Dick got off his phone, unbelievable himself saying."... They do. "

______________________________________________________  
After getting informed by Dick that someone with magical powers might been helping Marinette. Chloé fucking know who can that's be.  
If there was an magic hero with lots of power they can hide the girl easily. Who could be the girl friend. Then said no more, that's ladybug. 

After asking Adrien - the ex Chat Noir who had to reveal his identity to the public and quit being hero for his own sakes- Could Ladybug be the one helping Marinette hide?  
He said yes. That's can be what happened. Marinette seems to know Ladybug. And Ladybug definitely have some kind of relationship with Marinette. 

So, Chloé did what she thought was a good idea to start. She told Dick about Ladybug. Who has Tim research on her. And Jason to inform everyone who able to join the search.  
Now they have one more target on their searching plan. Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk.  
> a game of hide and seek begins when Marinette refused to face the problem?  
> More likely.  
> I just don't like to write the dramatic shit you know?  
> Although it's make absolutely no fucking sense when i started to write a fiction where Marinette got tired of everything an ran away.  
> But hey, if i have to make it sad I might bring some laughter too.  
> Oh god this is mess up. Why am I doing this to myself?


	3. Marinette is Marinette. That's mean the girl is a hot mess right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette go through her thought, the kawmii said Marinette can't stay in the temple forever.  
> But she doesn't want to go.  
> Maybe she shouldn't be Marinette anymore.

When Marinette finally step through the portal, she found herself relived more than ever. Some kind of wages has been lifted from her back. 

No more lies about her, no more insults being thrown at her. No more yelling from her parents, no more worries about her property. No more voice keeps telling her that she's nothing. 

Looking around, she found herself in a strange place, oh wait, this is 'The Order' temple. The place Master Fu once tell her. 

Detranform herself, Marinette slowly walks in the temple, no one was there. The temple filled with many things, there was trees and trees of fruit. Many and many books. A whole room with weapons. And the halls filled withdrawing of the miraculous. 

This place look like a place where little Marinette would never could come on herself. A place where it's don't have an useless Marinette. A place that don't need a Marinette. A place she can be anyone, not just useless nobody Marinette. A place where Marinette can be not exist.  
______________________________________________________  
Marinette breath out. 

Wayzz on her side, the green turtle is trying to make the girl has some fruit and maybe some rest. She obeys.  
Obviously that the right decision. 

The green kawmii can't blame the girl for trying to run away, he was being with her the whole time. He knows what happened. His guardian shouldn't be treated like that! She has done her best! Try her best! As Ladybug! As a guardian! As a civilian! 

He needs to talk with the other kawmii, they might could come up with something. But for now. What he needs to do is stick to his guardian.  
______________________________________________________  
The day after, Marinette stuck exploring the whole temple. She wants to know more about the place and there is no one to stop her.  
She finally could get her mind off Paris and off her life.  
______________________________________________________  
On the third day, Wayzz suddenly wanted to talk to her about Marinette life. No. Not just Wayzz. All the kawmii did.  
So they found out the temple energy allowing them to get out of the miraculous temporary? Great. 

"Marinette, I know that it's hurt but you can just run away from your problems like this! " Tiki said, Marinette was unmoved by the kawmii words.  
"Uhh, yes, yes I can. I am right now. This is not Paris." The girl said, taking another bite out of the apple she just found. 

"Uh, listen here girl, you have to get back to Paris. " Plagg said, which makes the girl snort.  
"Why? To fixed Marinette's little problem? No thanks. "

"Look Marinette, I'm not you, I'm a cheese-loving cat. I'm not telling you to get back being Marinette who everyone can step on and over. " "Plagg! " Tiki cried out. "I'm telling you to go back, because you forgot the fucking miraculous book in your room. " Plagg said. 

"... I forgot what now? " Marinette blink slowly, hoping the cat was joking. 

"The miraculous book, go back and get it. The last thing I want is another mistake like Wang has made. " Plagg said, which makes the other red kawmii angry by his choice of words.  
"What is it sugar? I'm not wrong, do I? " Plagg said, rolling his eyes. 

Marinette just groaned, she doesn't ready to go back. Not when the place is a hot mess for her.  
"Can I just stay here forever? "

"No! Marinette, you can't! " The kawmii's cried out, the girl has to face her problem. She has a life! They can't let the girl wasting her life here!  
______________________________________________________  
Stepping through the portal again, she didn't ask for this in any way but here she is, the place she loves the most as a hero. And the place she hates the most as a civilian.  
"Hello, again Paris. I didn't know I would meet you again this soon. " Marinette muttering under her breath. 

It's already dark so she better make this quick, jumping through the roof she wonders why there were so many heroes running through her city? Is there a new villain or something? Should she help them? It's her city after al- wait wait, hold up.  
Why should she? And their other heroes too, she ain't ladybug anymore.  
And the kawmii didn't say that she has to deal with these people shit, so sorry Paris, you on your own. 

______________________________________________________  
Finally arrived in her room, she transforms and gives the kawmii some little sugar cubes. The last time she has gone in a hurry, but this time she has got herself calmed down, chill. So she will get as much as she could be forgoing.  
Search through her room, Marinette found her two largest suitcases, stuffed everything she needs in Marinette was ready to go. But before she could get herself going, she accidentally dropped her phone. Which was her only entertainment except for the books? Phone batteries? No worries. She wasn't planning to keep herself on the temple only, that's why she brought her money too. 

"No no no no, my phone! " Marinette quickly picks it up and turns it on, she breathed out with relives when the phone turns on normally. But she quickly notices all the messages she got. Fuck. She hasn't told Chloé. The girl gonna kill her. 

But there wasn't only Chloé messages, uncle Jack, Tim, Dick, Jason, Bruce,...  
Damian. 

"... " Marinette stared at the phone for a while.  
Click in his messages box, she didn't know what she was excepting for. 

______________________________________________________  
Ex boyfriend  
______________________________________________________

Hey.  
Are you serious? (De fuck does he means? No, I'm not serious. I'm Marinette. Your ex. )  
Now are you playing the missing game? (???)  
We through. (Yeah, I know bruh. Have you read your new name?)  
So why are you do this?  
I won't come back to you even when you do this.  
Can't you see I'm tired of you?  
All the complaining.  
The crying.  
Can't you just stop being so worthless?  
Live your life Dupain-Cheng.  
Now I know why classmates talking shit about you so much.  
Stop crying for attention.  
No one care about such pathetic being like you.  
Don't be so troublesome.  
(99+ unread messages)  
______________________________________________________  
She didn't want to read the rest, she needs to go. She shouldn't be here, crying to herself again.  
Closing the chat, she can't help but saw Chloé messages too. The girl was generously worried for someone like her.  
Marinette trying her best to stop the tears from falling out of her eyes again. She not ready to face the girl, she had messed up enough already. She doesn't want Chloé of all people to hate her too. So Marinette simply left a message for the bee, hoping the girl would be less worry. And maybe Chloé will be kind enough to tell the other too. 

So after messaged the girl, Marinette pick up her stuff an leaving through a portal.  
______________________________________________________  
M'queen  
______________________________________________________  
Hey Clo  
Sorry to make you worried  
...  
I'm fine  
I just need time  
please tell them to stop looking for me  
______________________________________________________

Oh if only Marinette knew how that message would sound so fucking messed up she would think twice before sent it. 

______________________________________________________  
But not longer than a few hours, Marinette remembers something was wrong. Oh, her commissions were left unfinished. 

Fuck. 

Marinette transform herself and jump through the portal, quickly log in MDC account and canceled all her commissions. Marinette might have a bad reputation. But she alters ego won't. Ladybug and MDC HAVE to Finnish the job or not taking the job at all. 

Yes you can call her crazy and all shit, she ain't gonna care, most of the people she knew think that already.  
______________________________________________________  
Finished another book from the temple, she knew she can't stay here forever. But she doesn't want to go back to Paris either, the place holds too many things against Marinette.  
Remember about the book she had read, she has almost forgotten her duties as a ladybug and the guardian herself. They are more important than one pathetic Marinette.  
They don't have anything hold them back. No Paris to hold them back. No friends betrayed them. No family to forget them. And no one to hurt them. 

And the world needs them more. 

Maybe she just has to be them instead. Marinette is unnecessary after all. 

Look back to the temple, Marinette can't come here. They can.  
Marinette doesn't own the temple. They are.  
Marinette can't be here. They can.  
L  
______________________________________________________  
This place belongs to Maria Fu, the newest Ladybug and the Guardian of the miraculous.  
The girl has her name and her responsibilities given by Wang Fu himself.  
And now this place is her, given by her Teacher. Wang Fu. 

Tell her why did she try to fix Marinette life again? 

Maria Fu didn't have to fix such a pathetic, useless being life.  
She has better things to do.  
"You're right guys, Marinette can't stay here." I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah.  
> This ain't sound like Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Of course, haven't you heard?  
> She goes by Maria Fu now =]]


	4. Can someone tell me why I'm being wanted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette or Maria Fu, after spending three more months at the temple training herself. She finally get out for her duty.   
> Maria Fu play a visit to Paris before going out to the world as ladybug.   
> But she definitely didn't expect to be wanted in the city she once loved. Or be hunted down by some heroes.   
> "I thought we were co-worker??? " Maria yell at the bats who keep chasing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.   
> I'm dead.   
> Just figured out how to use this... Site to write correctly. And just found out what's 'Rich Text' mean.   
> Great.  
> And I were wondering why I never got high score in school.

Maria got out of the temple, the ladybug kawmii on her side and the black cat in her hoodie pocket. She glad that she trained enough to actives both miraculous at once. But only the ladybug miraculous is used, the cat won't be used too often. Active it is enough.   
The horse miraculous in her hand, ready to be used.   
All the books and weapons help her a lot in the seft-train process. But it's seft-train after all, it's limited, and she quick to realized that.   
So now she leaves the temple not only to full fill her duties, but also to seek for more knowledge.   
After making sure all the others miraculous is well hidden. She tranform using both the ladybug and the horse, this should give her enough power. 

"Now, where should I go? " Maria Fu wonder to herself, where should ladybug reintroduce herself? Paris?   
That's a good choice, her first debut was in that city too. Maria Fu find it no problem to apeared in the city for a while then start her trip through the world.   
"Voyage! Paris! " A portal appear, she can see the blue sky of Paris in the other side, jump through the portal. She let herself free fall. 

"Kaalki, Dismount! " And the horse miraculous deactivated, leaving a full on ladybug costume. Quickly, Ladybug used her yo-yo to catch on a tower roof, she pull herself up to the rooftop effortlessly. 

Regained her balance, Maria look out to the city she used to protect, "Wow, this place change hella a lot. " New tower and house came up and some have already been removed. She can already seen the slight different of the city from her memory. Quickly got in side the tower, although she wants to see more of the city, she definitely doesn't want to be seen too soon. The introduction was supposed to be in and out, quickly, simply and effective. And that's won't do to just apeared and then wandering through the city because of her damm emotional mind wanted to caught up with everyone and everything in the damm city. 

Now she kinda wonder how those people were doing, those once in Marinette life. Open her yo-yo and put in the horse glasses and pull out Marinette cell phone and the fox necklace. 

No one said she can't give them a visit, as Maria Fu of course. Gosh, the cat side rubbing on her more than it's should, curiosity would one day end her career. 

Reintroduce? That's can wait. She must work on her emotional mind first. Ladybug can't appear with a teary face!!! That'll ruined her image! 

"Trixx, Let's Pounce! " 

Quickly cast a Ilusion on herself, making her look like a girl she meet once in Gotham. Red hair, black eyes and chubby cheeks. Now she ready.   
Marinette cell phone still have some batteries left, and it's quickly log in the Wi-Fi of the tower, her phone was crowned with messages. Maybe using the cell phone wasn't a good idea.   
Quickly turned it off and put it back in her yo-yo- now look like a phone- magical stuff was always the better choice.   
______________________________________________________  
Making her way to the bakery she grow up in, she can already smell the sweet scents from the macarons. Memories from the house she loved so much came rushing back, Maria tried her best to not letting Marinette felling caught her up. No, she's not Marinette, she's Maria Fu. She's ladybug, who is just trying to get a good view of her city. Yup! That's it! 

And that's why Ladybug spend more than she should buying a bunch of those pantries. Yup. It's only for a good view on her city. 

"Sweetie, are you sure you want... This much? " Sabine asked slightly concern.   
"Uhh, yeah? " Maria answered, more or less worry about her covers.   
"... If you said so sweetie. " And then Sabine finally let Maria paid. "You much be so into our pantry to buy this much. " Sabine smile at her. 

Maria struggle to hold the big bag up, "Yeah, I- I'm a big fan. " And then she just walk away. Glad she bring money and the pantries bag not even THAT big, it's only about half her body big. Not that big.   
______________________________________________________  
Walking around the city munching on her new brake macarons, oh kawmii, it's been ages since she last got a taste on these. Her last meals were fully on vegetables and fruits because she didn't want to wake out the temple. Sometimes she even wonder how those things even growing without anyone take care of it. Magic maybe, that would explain why she always full on energy despite only eat those things.   
"Oh fuck, I'm run out of macarons. " She mumbles to herself, consider turning back to buy another bag. Nah, she should start on those croissants instead. 

"Huh, 'Françoise Dupont'? Long time no see. " Looking at her 'school', trauma and drama memories flowed back to her mind. Great, the last place she wanted to be and here she is, standing in front of it, munching on some croissaints. 

Who would have fucking thought.   
______________________________________________________  
The last of the trip was a blurr to Maria, she did go through her friends house (Chloé and Adrien.), the main park, eiffel tower and some of the place she used to stay for patrol with chat.

The sun slowly setting down, the city lights come up quickly, making Paris look like a sea of those little light from up high. An magical air flowing through the city, it's might be the side effects from all the Akuma attack and the healing ladybug from the past. It's give the city more charm for itself and pull in more torist coming just for it. 

Sitting on the side of the love bridge, she munching on her last patry, an small strawberry cheesecake. Wondering to herself, "Why the fuck did I came to Paris again? " Maria Fu and Marinette Dupain-Cheng have one in common, short memory.   
______________________________________________________  
"Ahhhhh whatever, maybe a patrol might help me remember something. " And with that, Maria Fu deactivated the fox miraculous, put it in her yo-yo. And start swinging the yo-yo, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, running and swinging. Her first energy outbreak outside the temple training room felt great already.   
______________________________________________________  
Chloé can't believe her eyes, Ladybug was just on her balcony a while ago before she switched to another balcony. She has to call Adrien for this.   
"Hello, yeah, Ladybug miraculously reappeared. Yeah, she seems like she only play a visit or something. Yeah, I'll tell the other. Yeah no, I'm not on high. " The bee groans. "I'm only on coffee. "  
______________________________________________________  
"Oh... Right, Reintroduce shit. " Ladybug suddenly remember it. Looking back, she had gone through the whole Paris, so it's would count as an reintroduce? 

"Meh. That's good enough. " And she took out the Horse miraculous tranform and open an random portal. Not entirely random though, she pin point it to appear in a place with too much destruction that it'll probably tip the balance of the world over. 

Hoops through the portal, she found herself almost in a lake of some green solution. "What th- hell nah, this is nasty!!! " She is quickly enough to use her yo-yo to hung herself on to a rock on the ceiling (???) And swings on to the side of the lake.   
She was fucking glad that the portal appear so high. No way Maria let herself drowned in that shit.   
______________________________________________________  
Finally got a good look on the lake, she recognize right on the spot, this shit is one of those Lazarus Pit she keep heard from Plagg and Tiki. "I thought they said they get rid of all of it already. " Welp, more job for ladybug anyway.   
She quietly took out the cat miraculous and tranform, the over top magic filled her soul up. She slightly dizzy, even when she has all of those training, she definitely couldn't get use to this.   
Maria quickly start to balance out the magic around the pit, and then work on the pit itself. The process is very stressful from the start and she wish that she didn't has to do it again. Get rid of the source of the pit is the worst, she wonder why they even dig this shit up. Sure, it's brought back life, healed wounds but it's mess up your mind and your soul! Crazy!   
"Miraculous ladybug! Cataclysm! " The magical combination blind the heck out of her, why it's always has to be so bright!   
And with that she finally get rid of the source.   
______________________________________________________  
"Oh kawmii. " Ladybug is fucking exhausted, and she knew that she couldn't handle another miraculous right now. But she has to get out of this place before anyone find out the pit has disappeared.   
And why it's has to had a to be in a cave and in the middle of nowhere?!?!   
"Great, now I'll have fun trying to find a town. " Ladybug said, exhausted.   
But before she could figure where to go, a bunch of bats appear. The type fight bad guys while wearing something look like it's came from the 90's. Yeah, that type. 

Recognize it's Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin, you can already tell how glad she is when seeing them. They're pro's, so they must come seeing the light gleamed violently when she was trying to get rid of the pit. 

"Oh great, finally someone know where they are, can you tell me which way to the nearest tow-" She didn't got to finish, why? Because the fucking bats start charging at her!!! 

"The f-" Maria didn't get to finish, they interrupted her again. "Where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng? " Robin being less patient than the rest, waves his Kanata at her, demand for answer. 

"What??? Why would you care???" Maria screamed out, still trying to douches the Kanata. But kawmii, they must really hate her, cause now all of them is in attack mode. 

Seeing the slim chance of winning, Maria start to ran at an random direction. "I'm Ladybug! Paris once hero! I'm only here to get rid of the pit! Aghhh!" Douching an bat theme bumerang being thrown at her. "I meant no harm!!! " She still yelling. 

The bats still chasing her, no intention to stop. Nightwing the first one to speak out. "We know! Just tell us we you hide Marinette Dupain-Cheng! We just want to know where she is!!! " 

Now, why the heck did a bunch of heroes, chasing her, thrown weapons at her (Red Hood even shot at her, well fuck him, this magic baby is bulletproof.) would want to know about her old civilian self? 

"Hah! Like hell I'm telling a bunch of bats kept attacking me!!! " Why do she felt like her words choice is a bit wrong. 

They stop in a while then start charging at her even more violently. "She knows, try to arrested her. " Batman said quietly, glad her Chat Noir side has a good ear. Now she knows they ain't gonna stop. 

Used her baton to get of from the ground as an hooker with string was aiming at her feet. She tells out on top of her lung. "I thought we were co-worker or something??? Why the hell are you chasing me for a civilian you didn't even know??? "


End file.
